Of Explosions and Riots
by asuka02redeva
Summary: If Bakugou Katsuki knew one thing, it was that life at UA was fucking annoying. Stuck with a bunch of extras and subjected to dorm life, the teen finds that there's only one tolerable character within the lot. Or 5 times Kirishima proved to be Bakugou's best bro, and the one time Bakugou wanted to be Kirishima's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Since I absolutely adore the bromance between these two, I have decided to take a stab into the fanfiction world. I sincerely hope that this isn't garbage and I love to make people laugh. So, here's hoping…

See ending notes for inspiration.

NNN

 _ **Denim Can Die...**_

NNN

Kirishima didn't know why it seemed like the universe had a sick sense of humor, but surely it did. You see, all the sharp toothed boy wanted to do after his workout routine was to take a shower and reflect on his intern experience. His internship with Fourth Kind hadn't been _exactly_ what he had expected. It had been more paper pushing and learning policies than anything of real interest. However, Kirishima had found one good quality about his quirk as he recalled the _luke warm tea_ incident and Fourth Kind's satisfaction at hitting his hardened body.

If anything, the redhead now knew that he had to focus more on his maneuverability if he were going to keep up with this class of elite students. Speaking of _elite_ students…

Jeez, someone was making a great deal of noise from the near-empty locker room. The string of curse words indicated that it could only be one individual—a foulmouthed blond with a knack for explosives. Kirishima rounded the corner, his towel and shower caddy in hand when he froze at the sight before him.

Bakugou looked like a cornered animal, as he tensed at the arrival of a newcomer, his red eyes narrowed in angry little slits and the familiar sound of his quirk, (which reminded Kirishima of microwave popcorn), filled the space now that the slew of profanities had come to an abrupt halt.

It was not in his best interest, Kirishima knew this, however…

He started laughing and he couldn't stop. The sharp toothed boy tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but his wide smile immediately shown through the gaps in his fingers. Before Kirishima knew it, he was leaning against a wall of lockers wheezing and holding his stomach.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Bakugou immediately threatened, but with his current mobility, the redhead was certain he could outmaneuver him.

The red-faced blond had just ended his internship with Best Jeanist. Best Jeanist was known as quite the fashion mogul, with a love for his trademark styled hair and, _of course_ , denim.

 _Life sure was ironic_ , thought the unphased teen, as he tried to regain his composure.

There was Bakugou Katsuki, with his perfectly styled blond hair and a pair of tight denim jeans, that he couldn't seem to get down past his thighs. Kirishima knew he'd probably be pressing his luck if he commented on the color of _Explosion Boy's_ underwear—red was his favorite color after all.

NNN

 _5 minutes later…_

Kirishima was no better off than he had been before, if anything his laughter had just intensified at this chain of events—Bakugou Katsuki has been bested by a pair of denim!

"Baku-bro," the redhead managed in between laughs, "your face right now…"

"Shitty hair," came the threat through grit teeth, as smoke started to waft up from his hand, "I swear to God, I will blow you into next week if you don't fucking shut up…"

"Okay dude," his friend ceased his actions to consider the weight of those words. Kirishima's crimson eyes seemed to speak volumes as a shit-eating grin appeared on his face, "You can totally try that, but you'll _still_ be wearing these pants."

NNN

Mineta sure did hate anything to do with work. In fact, all the lecherous grape wanted to do was creep on girls and put his quirk to good use. If he could just become a hero, then all the girls would flock to him. He could feel his nose warm at the very thought of all those busty beauties and—

" _Pull harder dammit!"_

Mineta's eyes widened in awe of the statement that he had managed to hear in passing the locker room door. The short boy stood frozen to that very spot as visions entered his mind. Had someone given into their teenage hormonal desires?!

NNN

"How did you even get into these?" Kirishima's voice held an incredulous tone, temporarily ceasing his movements.

It seemed that the universe was conspiring against them. Hell, the universe probably had a bowl of popcorn and was enjoying itself! The angrier Bakugou became, the tighter the pants seemed to get.

The crimson eyed teen let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know man, maybe you're just going to have to live in these for a while," he offered for lack of a better option coming to mind. At this rate, he'd never get showered and to dinner!

The look his companion shot at him would have killed a lesser man, as the blond's well styled hair shot up from response to his anger. The redhead couldn't help himself, "On the bright side, your hair is back to normal now!"

It was probably in Bakugou's favor that Kirishima's entire UA persona had to do with all things manly. It would be unmanly of him to leave Bakugou in such a predicament—lying on his back, holding on to a locker room bench with his pants around his thighs, to brace himself as his self-appointed friend pulled at the fabric around his ankles. No matter how amusing it might be, it wasn't something Kirishima could just walk away from.

NNN

Mineta's pupils were expanding in excitement, his ear propped against the locker room door, as he could make out the muffled sounds from inside.

" _Look, I don't want to hurt you…"_

" _I said I can take it…"_

The pervert could feel his face heating up and had to pinch his nose. There was no way he could make out which couple it was inside of the closed room. They were too far away; however, that didn't stop him from imagining all the potentials…

NNN

By now, the teen wasn't sure if the odd noises he was hearing were from the pair inside or himself. It felt awfully warm in the hallway and he was lightheaded too—possibly from the blood loss.

" _On the count of three, I'll do it…"_

" _Hurry up already, I can't wait any longer…"_

Mineta was no quitter!

" _One…"_

The teen with the vivid imagination found himself counting as well…

" _Two…"_

He was going to hear this to the very end as he pinched his nose tighter.

" _Three…"_

Mineta held his breath, hearing something scrape. Were they using a locker room bench?!

The air in the boy's lungs seemed to be entering and escaping all too quickly, he would surely resemble an asthmatic having an attack.

" _Now how does that feel?"_

" _Fucking, finally…"_

And with that the grape felt the room grow dark as his body hit the floor.

NNN

Bakugou looked down from exiting the locker room in response to his foot having stepped on something blob like. Kirishima stopped shortly after, towel still around his neck to collect the drops from his still damp hair, as he looked downward at the boy who resembled a smooshed grape.

"What the fuck's his problem?" questioned the blond with a look of disgust, like he would surely have to wash his shoe later.

"Who knows?" offered his friend with a shrug, "Hey, what time is it?"

Bakugou brought his phone from the pocket of his sweat pants and replied, "It's 5:10, why?"

Kirishima's face took on a look of distress. "That took way longer than it should have! We're having spicy katsudon tonight for dinner. _Jeez_ , I hope the others don't eat it all before we get there! C'mon bro! We gotta go!"

Bakugou groaned—yet begrudgingly—allowed for the crimson eyed teen to take hold of his hand and usher him down the hallway.

"Don't pull me, you idiot!" came his halfhearted protests, his quirk never showing signs of activation, "I can fucking walk by myself!"

As their voices drifted further and further away,

" _You like spice right?"_

" _Yeah? What of it?"_

" _Want to have a spice challenge at dinner? See who can handle the most heat!"_

" _That should be pretty fucking obvious."_

" _Don't get so cocky Blasty McSplodes! Winner is not only the most manly, but has to do the other's chores for a week."_

" _You're on, shitty hair!"_

Mineta's unconscious body was all that remained…

NNN

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you can, as this is my first stab at KiriBaku. 5 more parts to come so please stay tuned.

 _Inspiration:_ _ **pin/864339353457477731/?fbclid=IwAR0gc30ioNXiNDDvb14sIw_wPzO7S0CY7AgwyoHD9h0ky73_3dWFP461IbY**_


	2. Dragging Your Ass Home for the Holidays

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I hope the second installment delivers. It's the holiday season, so let's see what this pair of idiots can get into…

NNN

 **Dragging Your Ass Home for the Holidays**

NNN

Classes would be out for the next two weeks due to the holiday season, and the entirety of Class 1-A was currently in the cafeteria happily remarking on their upcoming vacation plans. Momo would be visiting relatives and traveling a good deal—ah, so was the lifestyle of the rich. Todoroki expected things to be fairly lowkey at his home. There might have even been a smug smirk which momentarily graced his features as he mentioned his old man was stuck working on a case—sadly, out of town—for most of the holiday break.

Bakugou found everyone's chatter to be fucking annoying as he sat at a table with Kirishima. The blond was glad to be ditching the bunch of _extras_ and looking forward to the peace and quiet. He chewed angrily, hearing fucking Deku's voice, asking something of Kirishima.

 _Four more fucking days and I'm free…_

Yet the angry teen was drawn back into current events when he heard,

"What do you mean you're going to be alone on Christmas?"

The green haired boy had turned around in his seat and faced the sharp toothed boy. Uraraka looked like she might cry, while Iida's brows were tightly knitted together in disapproval.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "It's fine guys. My parents left the other day to be with my grandmother, as she lives pretty faraway and hasn't been feeling well; besides, we've got finals this week including our community service project."

Midoriya looked like someone had kicked his dog, his green eyes full of emotion, as he started frantically muttering all the reasons why someone can't be alone on Christmas…

Bakugou's eye had begun to twitch as Deku continued to mumble some insane, annoying as fuck, string of thoughts together. Didn't that nerd realize that Christmas in Japan was like some romantic time? Sure, there was food and games but seriously…

And if that wasn't bad enough…

The freckled teen gasped, apparently it had dawned on him, "Kirishima, come home with me for the holiday!"

No one seemed to notice as Katsuki's chopsticks snapped in half at the outburst.

"Huh?" the redhead was only granted a single utterance before Midoriya leaned forward with a look that would probably rival the Spirit of Christmas.

"You should come home with me," he reiterated with a happy chirp, causing Kirishima to blink and move backwards in his seat. "My mom wouldn't mind and she's a great cook!"

If shit weren't already getting out of hand, glasses and round face had to express their delight at Deku's fucking suggestion.

"Oi, _Deku_ ," the explosive teen interrupted with a growl, his chopsticks mere toothpicks hovering over his half-eaten bento, "It should be pretty fucking obvious, that Kirishima is _my_ friend. So that means if he's fucking going anywhere, it's going to be to my house!"

If time could stand still, you would have sworn someone had just used such a quirk, because the world seemed to be moving slowly as Kirishima and Midoriya just blinked in response to the blond's outburst.

.obvious? Obvious for whom?

Because surely the look on the sturdy hero's face suggested otherwise. Midoriya on the other hand, after the initial shock, grinned widely.

" _Kacchan_ , that's like…" He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "that's so great…"

Kirishima wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but Midoriya had turned back around in his seat as if some great crisis had been averted—quickly scribbling something into his notebook—while Bakugou angrily resumed an attack on his lunch.

NNN

Written exams were only half of their final examination. With the holidays closing in, Class 1-A had been selected for creating ornaments and preparing festive foods for the local hospitals. There were several people—both heroes and civilians—unable to go home for the holidays, and being a hero was more than just fighting villains.

The girls had immediately taken over the task of baking but had secured Sato for their team. This left the boys in charge of ornament making.

Iida had quickly dispersed everyone to stations, while he would run from table to table to restock supplies as needed. The class rep knew that all holiday prep needed to be run like a well-oiled machine.

Someone—probably Kaminari and Sero based on the suspicious looking tape—had managed to tie Mineta up with some garland, and not even Iida seemed too insistent on releasing him.

Midoriya was busy creating _All Might_ ornaments. He was practically dripping with Christmas cheer as he held up one of the round balls for Iida's approval. The yellow glass ball spun around depicting the _Number One Hero's_ familiar grin—if caught in the right light it could probably blind the masses. Iida readjusted his glasses, pushing them upward along the bridge of his nose, a clipboard in hand, before placing a check next to the item.

The following station was Todoroki's. His snowmen, while seemingly a little stoic, sure had that real icy texture to them. In fact, it appeared that the paint at his station had frozen. Iida was especially fond of their little felt hats and scarves. Perfect.

Next, the class rep made his way to Kirishima's station. The redhead had his white bandana wrapped around his hair—it seemed to be worn mostly during this time of the day, and Kaminari had suspected it was due to the hair gel losing its effectiveness.

Blue eyes scrutinized the work before him. This was the manliest depiction, Iida had ever seen of Santa Claus. It was probably like Rambo meets Christmas; however, the rigid teen could definitely get behind the artistic liberty. Santa's wide smile, the depth of that flowy beard, and the size of the bag he was hoisting over his shoulder full of goodies for his sleigh—now this was the embodiment of Father Christmas. In fact, Kirishima seemed to possess a knack for painting.

Things were looking very good in deed. One more station to assess and Iida was thinking it might be alright to take a little break and to sample some of the hot chocolate and homemade cookies the girls had invited them to consume.

Oh my God. It was like that Weird Al Yankovic song _Christmas at Ground Zero_ because someone had definitely set off a glitter bomb at this station. Iida wasn't even sure that the teen had needed to plug in the hot glue gun, as evidenced by the melted sticks and strings of glue attached to the blond's arms. The words coming out of his mouth, would surely put Bakugou on this year's naughty list.

The class rep floundered, his mouth opened then closed, as self-preservation won the war. He turned with a movement resembling that of an admiral's-gait and opted to retrieve those sweets instead of citing his observations.

NNN

Kirishima silently pulled another glue strand from his friend's hair as they watched a movie in the blond's room. He could practically see the waves of annoyance wafting off the teen, as the redhead opted to soften the blow, "It's okay dude, your gingerbread houses were great."

All _six_ of those salvageable, could be raffled off—Rome wasn't built in a day after all.

Or they could always give them to Mineta as a stocking stuffer to offset the lumps of coal.

NNN

The girls had been awarded the pleasure of hosting a Christmas party for all of 1-A. Aizawa, with little enthusiasm, announced at the end of class that they could use the common area to host a festive get together. After a few rules—that fell upon deaf ears—Momo left the room with all the girls flocking around her as they began to plan.

Thursday night Aizawa found himself as a chaperone. He sat begrudgingly in the corner of the room and if that wasn't bad enough, his partner for the night was Present Mic. Half way through the party, while slouched low into a chair and wishing for the floor to open and rid him of this misery, Aizawa came to the conclusion that he was really there to babysit his idiot comrade who had become the DJ of the event.

It was a pretty casual affair, but even so, the girls had put on some holiday sparkle. Mineta had squeezed his nostrils closed as they entered the room, all bubbling with their skirts and heels. Iida had taken it upon himself to be the resident fashion police—Sero had been sent back to his room for not possessing a pair of actual pants. Tokoyami was _too_ goth. Even Deku's _Plus Ultra_ shirt had been unfit. Who the hell could be festive without some _Plus Ultra_ swag?

Bakugou and Kirishima had entered together. Kirishima had opted to leave his hair down after his shower and his style seemed to resemble what he had purchased in Kamino—minus the horns of course. As was the running gag since I-Island, they seemed to match in their attire. Kaminari in all his stupidity, once equated it to an old married couple much to Bakugou's chagrin.

NNN

The old married couple had grabbed some treats and punch as everyone seemed to be engaging in conversations in small pockets of the room. They sat on the sofa and Kirishima took in the dancing lights and all the decorations the girls had worked so hard to create. The room looked like a typical winter wonderland—a _frozen hell hole_ as Bakugou had so merrily observed.

It was nice though. The comradery they shared with their classmates.

Kirishima faced Bakugou with a grin and held out his punch cup, "Cheers!"

Bakugou groaned, "What are we toasting to?"

The redhead thought for a moment, he had to be selective or Explosion Boy wouldn't agree to toast to it, "To us beating everyone in the new year?"

Oh, that was a winner. Lord Explosion Murder was definitely grinning albeit a little sadistically.

Whatever works…

They clanked plastic cups and took a swig.

Kirishima's eyebrow arched, his red eye widening as he looked at Bakugou to confirm his suspicions…

"It's fucking spiked," muttered the teen with a scowl appearing on his face for good measure.

"Well that would explain why Kaminari's in such a good mood…" informed his companion, his eyes immediately finding the blond on the dance floor.

They both home in on the obvious culprit. The suspect's eyes widened in fear from his stake out under the mistletoe.

Both Bakugou and Kirishima looked unimpressed before stating in an accusatory tone, "Grape Boy."

NNN

By three o'clock Friday afternoon most of the students had headed home. Finals were over and Kirishima could only pray Bakugou's tutoring had beaten the answers into his head. If it wasn't for his quirk, he'd have the bruises to prove it.

The redhaired teen was busy packing a suitcase, still in awe at the turn of events since Monday. It's not like he didn't have a home to go to, but it would be rude to bail after such a thoughtful—er—threatening offer?

A knock from his dorm room door drew his attention to the present, "Come in," called Kirishima, throwing a package into his suitcase and closing the top.

The door opened to reveal his blond friend, sporting a look of boredom and a blue winter jacket, with black suitcase in tow.

"You ready or what?"

Kirishima noted the typical angry pout on his friend's lips and grinned, "Yeah, bro. I'm good."

NNN

The moment of truth presented itself in the form of a normal looking, white two-story house. Bakugou trudged on ahead, wheeling his suitcase behind him, while Kirishima took a deep breath. The sharp toothed boy wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Perhaps the idea of a house full of angry pouty lipped individuals with a knack for explosives had entered his mind? Yet, he did recall that both he and Bakugou were only children.

Well, the redhead wanted to make a good first impression with Bakugou's parents, because that's the kind of manly shit that friends do!

NNN

Well Kirishima had made it past the front door and had immediately taken off his shoes. If Bakugou were going to announce himself, he needn't have bothered, for a blond woman peeked her head around the corner and smiled.

Just like that, the sharp toothed boy knew who Bakugou resembled in his family. The conversation started quite normal, Bakugou's mother inviting him to hang up his jacket and make his way to the living room with his suitcase.

Kirishima took the opportunity to unzip the front pocket of his suitcase and fish out a package as he made his introductions, "Thank you for having me Mrs. Bakugou," he informed, before holding out a white rectangular box with a gold ribbon.

Mitsuki arched an eyebrow in question but accepted the box. Bakugou looked angrier than usual, probably thinking that Kirishima was a douche bag for bringing anything. Ah well, Eijirou had been raised properly.

Her eyes widened, and a smile appeared at the sight of the Christmas shaped wagashi. The sweet treats were neatly organized in the shape of little reindeer, holly leaves, snowmen and santas. Each one would continue a different flavor, typically red bean or green tea.

And then came the reason why she and Katsuki were related…

"And you hang around a brat like my son, why?" she asked innocently enough.

Her brat of a son jumped to interject, "What did you say, you old hag?!"

THUMP

"You could learn something from Eijirou," she angrily announced, after her knee-jerk reaction of smacking her son upside the head, "Hell, if someone were to offer me enough money right now, Katsuki, I would trade you in a heartbeat; don't think I wouldn't!"

The redhead was torn from interjecting at the risk of bodily injury or watching this highly entertaining display play out. How had he survived Bakugou's abrasive personality thus far? The sharp toothed boy nearly jumped when the form of another person appeared next to him.

A brunette man with a calm demeanor who must have a job as a crisis worker, or hold a profession taming wild animals, held his hands out. "Come on you two," he spoke deliberately slow, "we have a guest. We should be making a good impression."

NNN

Bakugou had shown Kirishima to his room and the two were just settling in when Mitsuki appeared in the doorway with clean sheets and a pillow. The redhead was quick to take the bundle from her arms with a bow.

"My husband will be bringing the cot in just a few minutes," she began with a well-intended smile, before adding, "and then I'll make some snacks for _you_." Her eyes shifted toward her pouting son and she couldn't help but tease, "Maybe you too Katsu," she turned waving a hand in a dismissive manner before retreating, "If you don't act like such an ungrateful brat."

Kirishima heard the familiar popping and wondered how many bed sheets Bakugou had burned in his lifetime.

NNN

Kirishima happily ate the prepared snacks and thanked Mitsuki for her hospitality once more, as he occupied a stool at the kitchen's bar alongside of his friend. Katsuki looked less than impressed, but ate his onigiri, nonetheless.

Masaru poured a cup of tea for their guest and smiled, "It's wonderful having a friend of Katsu's over. We—

His wife cut him off, "We didn't think that our son had any friends at UA or at a-." 

"Now, now, dear…" her husband tried to smooth out the conversation.

Kirishima laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, there was that waft of annoyance radiating from his friend, who resembled a hamster choking on the ball of rice his mother had just shoved in his face.

NNN

Father and son set the dining room table while Mitsuki talked to Kirishima across the kitchen bar.

"You know," she remarked fondly, "Masaru and I saw your fight against our Katsu on TV." She leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter top and smiled, "You have a good quirk to be able to take on my brat of a son."

Eijirou could feel his cheeks warming in embarrassment, "Nah, it's not flashy or anything," he admitted with an anxious laugh, "and in the end I was bested because I over used my quirk."

She gave an exaggerated sigh, "You're modest too." Mitsuki gave his shoulder a friendly pat and added, "I could tell, Katsu was winded, and you made him work for that win too. I'd say you've got to be pretty strong to earn my son's respect, and I can tell you give as good as you get too."

Kirishima watched as she returned her attention toward the pot on the stove and gave the contents a stir with a wooden spoon.

 _What the hell just happened?_

NNN

"Oh, that's bad luck dude," informed the redhead, his hair down as he occupied a seat at the table in his pajamas with a calculating expression.

Bakugou growled as he forked over the yen to pay for _destruction caused by your quirk while fighting villains_ in the game of Monopoly.

Mitsuki happily took the money from her son, seeming to enjoy her role as the designated banker of the game. Masaru patted his son on the shoulder in a reassuring manner before rolling the dice and landing on one of his wife's properties.

"Here you are, my dear," he good-naturedly stated before handing over the fee to his overly happy wife.

"Your turn, Eijirou," she practically sang, gleefully counting of all her money.

The youngest Bakugou, sat opposite of his friend, with a grumpy expression on his face, chin resting in the palm of his hand and elbow propped on the table. He watched with distain as Kirishima rolled…

 _That damn shitty hair…half of this fucking board is going to be owned by him!_

"Katsu, you're going to set off the smoke alarm," his helpful father pointed out.

NNN

The teens each occupied a cushion of the sofa in the dimly lit living room about to watch an action movie. Mitsuki popped in with some popcorn and drinks.

"Thank you," exclaimed the sharp toothed boy with a toothy grin as he took hold of the popcorn bowl.

Katsuki sourly took the offered drinks, wishing his mom would just fucking leave, as his finger itched to press play on the TV's remote. He spared a glance at Kirishima whose smile was nothing but sincere. That idiot's smile could fucking brighten anyone's day. Bakugou would fucking know, if he were honest with himself.

Instead the blond huffed, yet soon felt his hair being ruffled by his annoying mother, "Good night, my brat prince," she teased.

Bakugou was about to tell the old hag off but watched as she ruffled Kirishima's red hair and grinned, "And to you, _our_ sturdy hero."

NNN

Mitsuki had gotten up in the middle of the night to discover her son's room unoccupied. She sighed, making her way downstairs where the light of the TV illuminated the darkened room. A smile made its way to her lips and her red eyes softened.

She soon returned with a couple of blankets in hand, draping them over the two boys—quiet not to wake them in the process.

NNN

"Everything alright?" Masaru asked his wife from the bed, rolling onto his side to face his wife as she reentered the room.

"Everything is just fine," she cheerily stated.

Her phone was lit and on it was a picture which made her smile…

There displayed on her screen was her sleeping brat, with an unguarded look on his features, as he leaned into the side of his slumbering red-haired companion, head titled and the side of his face resting on Kirishima's shoulder.

At least now they wouldn't catch cold…

And besides, if the damn brat got out of line, she'd have something to hold over his head this vacation.

NNN

Please comment or leave kudos if you could. It inspires me as a writer. Thank for you for reading!


	3. Survival: It's in Tents

Author's Notes: Third installment already. Sorry about the lag in updating, I am working on my Bakugou hero cosplay for Anime Boston this April. I hope that everyone enjoyed their holidays, as it's time for our pair to kick some ass in the New Year.

NNN

 _ **Survival: It's in Tents**_

NNN

It would be the first time in months that Class 1-A would be together for an official training. Everyone had so much to talk about, their internships and the adventures the students had undergone thus far after gaining their Provisional Hero Licenses.

Bakugou had found himself in the same sinking boat as the Half and Half Bastard, and while he would never admit it, it was _pretty_ fucking great to be going on a field trip.

Aizawa had determined that the students would be in two-man teams for this course. During the next week, the students would be made to rely on their teammate in the form of basic survival skills, as they made their way through the training.

Their sensei sighed from his sleeping bag cocoon. His eyes looked just as bloodshot as usual while he sipped his juice box. With as little enthusiasm as he could muster, Aizawa started in alphabetical order, asking the students to pick a teammate. Ashido happily chose Hagakure, who gave an equally happy response. Aoyama selected Koda—poor bastard didn't talk much, probably to Twinkle's advantage, as all he ever did was talk about _moi_.

"Bakugou?" Aizawa sounded half asleep as he called out the boy's name.

In typical _Lord Explosion Murder_ fashion, the blond huffed, "Like I fucking want to be paired with—

"Mineta," came the deadpanned response of their homeroom teacher, quickly cutting off Bakugou's tirade.

You could have heard a pin drop from the momentary silence which filled the room. Mineta looked like he was literally going to _pop off_ at the idea. Bakugou's eyes were wide in equal horror, as sparks flew from his palms.

"Grape Boy?!" he all but gasped from his disbelief, "You want me to pair with a grape that escaped from a fucking bottle of Welch's Grape Juice?!"

The older man, sucked on the straw in his juice box, which gave a loud _slurp_ to indicate that the box was now empty. However, it did briefly work to drown out the sounds of his angry student.

 _God_ , why did he work here again?

"Then pick someo—

"Kirishima," the blond growled, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips, as he slouched in his desk chair.

The student in question blinked and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"You, fucking deaf?!" roared Explosion Boy from the front row, fixing a glare on the teen.

Kirishima gave a mock salute, "No, bro!"

As Aizawa moved to the next student, Mineta resembled a man who had been given a new lease on life.

NNN

They had no sooner stepped off the bus to stretch, before they were being herded toward a tent to report to Recovery Girl for a brief physical examination before setting out.

Bakugou was busy reading over the details of their first assignment while he awaited Kirishima's return. He had made sure to gather the supplies on the check list, including a tent, sleeping bags, water bottles and canned and dry foods. Each team was given a map, leading them to their designated campsite for the evening. Apparently, the first task was to build stamina, and judging by the position of the sun, they had a few hours until sunset.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, watching as Kirishima happily took the heavier of the two backpacks and slung it over his shoulders. The redhead gave his companion a tooth grin.

"You ready dude?"

" _Tch._ Let's get the fucking show on the road, _Shitty Hair_."

NNN

They'd made good time, just over an hour of hiking over rugged terrain into their wooded surroundings. Kirishima had opted to get the tent set up, while Bakugou collected brush for a fire.

The teen called out to his companion from inside their assembled _home away from home_ , "You want the left or right side, _Blasty_?"

Bakugou huffed, "Right side…"

A pause.

" _Your_ right or mine?"

"Mine, Hair-for-Brains!"

Another pause.

"So…"

The blond growled, setting off sparks from his palms and igniting a fire in the process. "Your right is fine!"

"Okay!" came the cheery response.

NNN

The setting sun casted its shadows across the campsite as the two teens sat around a fire. Bakugou was fixing dinner over the open flame, his focus on the task before him.

Kirishima grinned, "This is nice." His companion looked up and the redhead continued, "Hanging out again."

The blond merely gave a noncommittal tilt of his head, but the sharp toothed boy continued to smile, nonetheless. Katsuki could hear the unspoken, _I missed you_ , in those crimson eyes. It wasn't like he was going to reply with, _yeah, I missed you too, Hair-for-Brains_ , or some equally lame ass shit.

He did, however, offer the first cooked piece of meat to Kirishima…

"Thanks, dude!"

How anyone could be so fucking happy over a piece of meat? Bakugou would never fucking know.

NNN

They each occupied a sleeping bag inside of the tent, a battery-operated lantern illuminated the space. Kirishima lay on his side, elbow propped on his pillow and the side of his face in the palm of his hand as he faced his friend.

"So tomorrow we have to find an injured civilian based on the clues in the sealed envelope, and this is going to gage our cooperability?"

Bakugou groaned, his position almost mirroring that of his companion's, "Weren't you fucking listening? That's what I said, right?"

"Isn't this kind of reminiscent of the Provisional Licensing Exam?"

As soon as Kirishima had made the comparison he felt badly—since his friend hadn't passed.

He quickly tried to remedy the situation with a bright smile, "Thanks for picking me to be your teammate. I can't imagine having to share a tent with Iida."

Bakugou couldn't help but snort as the crimson eyed teen sat up and made his arms gesture rapidly like their class rep.

"Kirishima, you should carry your supplies this way. Kirishima, your tent isn't perfectly centered to the space of the campsite!"

Katsuki couldn't help but grin at the overly exaggerated motions, before adding, "Or what about Grape Boy?"

Kirishima's nose crinkled at the thought. "You'd have to carry everything."

The blond huffed, "Including his sorry ass."

"You could always leave him," offered the redhead with a shrug.

"Oh?" A pale eyebrow arched at that, "That's not _very_ manly, Red Riot."

His companion deadpanned and pointed out, "Dude, the stuff he says isn't very manly either."

NNN

Finding the supposed civilian, while carrying backpacks toward the location of their next campsite was becoming a hassle. In the past, Bakugou would have stated that they should split up, to cover more ground, but the results of the provisional exam still lingered in the back of his mind. Instead, he noted how much Kirishima had grown over the past few months.

He seemed to be taking notice of their surroundings and now carried a compass. Bakugou had heard in passing, that the sharp toothed boy had an encounter with a villain, soon after joining Fat Gum's Agency. While he didn't know most of the details, there had been talk of the redhead's quirk evolving.

Who drew this map? A three-year-old with a crayon? For God's sake, shouldn't they be there by now?

Kirishima held the envelope in one hand and today's itinerary in the other as he read the words once again with furrowed brows. Bakugou held the map in hand and was leading them uphill and over yonder.

"I don't know, dude," Kirishima voiced his thoughts, "you think the civilian moved? I mean, let's face it, in a real situation if the person is mobile, they are going to try to get out on their own."

Bakugou's eye twitched, "If they know what's good for them, they'd have fucking stayed put."

NNN

Two and a half hours later, Aizawa opened an eye as he saw the pair making their way up the hill toward his check in point. The highly accomplished—and motivated—pro hero sat upright in his yellow sleeping bag, taking in the sight of Kirishima carrying the supposed civilian on his back and Bakugou's face holding a familiar pout. However, they were together, and his students had successfully checked in before the 3pm deadline.

Their sensei handed Bakugou an envelope for tomorrow's assignment and watched as he shoved it into the pocket of his cargo pants.

"Ready?" The blond asked his companion who smiled in response, wishing their rescued companion well.

"Sure am, dude!" Kirishima hoisted his backpack up and gave their teacher a small smile, "See ya, Aizawa Sensei."

Their mentor watched as the two headed down a wooded path, noting how Kirishima seemed to easily strike up a conversation, and how Bakugou gave his classmate his attention. Aizawa sighed, well there was hope yet…

NNN

Well, this was definitely going to ruin Bakugou's bed time routine…

The third envelope alluded to the fact that villains do not always rob little old ladies in the daytime.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, sitting around the campfire, his body was tired from all of the hiking as he was certain was Bakugou's. "So, let me get this straight, _Blasty_ …someone or a couple of posing villains are going to attack us _if_ and _when_ we let out guards down?"

Bakugou angrily bit into his dinner as Kirishima continued, "But we're not to go off into the woods scouting for them, just wait for them to find us?" The sharp tooth boy groaned, because while this seemed exciting, he was thinking bed looked more enticing, "And we'll be judged based on our effectiveness to handle the situation?"

"That's what it says…" grumped his companion from his spot across from the small fire, the flames illuminating his features against the darkness.

"I'll take first watch, you get some sleep," good naturedly suggested Kirishima.

"Don't tell me what to do," huffed Katsuki, shoving another bite into his mouth in the process, "and eat your damn dinner before it gets cold." The teen was busy thinking about the advice in the letter: _Think about your quirk compatibility. Combat, strategy and cooperation are keys to becoming an effective hero._

"Look bro, we need to—

Bakugou gave his friend his full attention, and cut to the chase, "I'm going to take the first fucking watch, but before then, we're gonna get ready for whatever shit they throw at us."

Kirishima made a fist and grinned, "Sounds good."

"Alright, so we're both close combat fighters, so we're going to have to draw them in…"

The redhead listened as his friend's mind went into strategic mode—there was a reason why Bakugou was number 3 in their class.

"I won't let anything come through us, we'll have an unbreakable defense. You can count on me!"

There was that blinding smile again, but Bakugou believed in Kirishima's words.

NNN

Bakugou felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he felt an insistent hand on his shoulder. If it was his mother again, he was going to—

Wait. The voice which entered his ear wasn't the old hag, but his friend who was trying to get his attention.

"Bro, you gotta get up…" came Kirishima's adamantly whispered words, "Pretty sure we got company."

Bakugou opened an eye, he had fallen asleep next to the fire on a blanket and currently occupied a spot on his side. He could make out the redhead's serious expression, his eyes focused past them and into the surrounding woods, as he sat on a log.

The blond stilled his mind, trying to rid the sleep from it and focus on the situation at hand. "How many?"

Red Riot kept his focus trained ahead, "At least two, one gave their whereabouts away, hit the trip wire we set, and stumbled into the brush."

The explosive teen stayed still, "We don't fucking know who it is or what their quirks are until we see them. It'd be annoying if it were someone like Aizawa with a quirk eraser."

"You're quick, bro," offered Kirishima, "even if we find ourselves in that kind of situation, between your speed and my defensive maneuvering, we can take them."

Bakugou's lip curled upward, "Damn right, we can. Bring it…"

NNN

Kirishima had heard of this before, but he'd never encountered it, _twins_. The pair, a woman and a man who appeared to be no more than twenty. The male was well-built, (in the way Forth Kind was), with short blond hair and violet eyes; his sister possessed similar features, only she had a leaner build, long hair in a pony tail and was considerably shorter. Their dark body suits made it hard to keep up with their actions in the dimly light area, and the teens had soon realized both of their adversaries possessed an unrivaled ability.

Red Riot would move in for an attack on the female and somehow the male would switch places with a quirk that appeared to be a form of transportation. Kirishima's hardened arms took a hit, sending him backwards, but he held his stance.

Bakugou was at a disadvantage, in a wooded area of all places, and he was certain that if he nuked the entire forest it may or may not result in a passing grade. He'd tried to draw the male in for close combat but watched as his opponent shifted to the female. Her agility level was high, and she appeared to be able to read his movements quite easily.

 _Tch._

NNN

They'd found themselves back-to-back, while Bakugou would never want to admit it, he knew they were out maneuvered.

"Dude," Kirishima was trying to think his way out of this one, "I think if we can render one immobile, we should."

The blond wasn't going to argue with that sort of logic, "Well we don't seem to be able to take them one-on-one that's for fucking sure."

"Let's go for the guy…" offered the sharp toothed boy, his hair only held back with a white bandana, he looked down at the shirt he was currently wearing, "I'm not too fond of this shirt, I'm going to need an extra one after this…"

Bakugou scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Listen _Blasty_ , I've been working on something with Fat Gum, and I can _probably_ manage an unbreakable defense for a minute," Kirishima's voice held a no-nonsense tone.

Katsuki arched a pale eyebrow, this must be what he had heard Dunce Face remarking about, but he was listening, "Just a minute?"

Red Riot sighed, "Yeah…" then he perked up, "but I'm only getting started," he informed, smacking his closed fist into the palm of his hand, "so watch out for me come our second year."

The explosive teen smirked, "On my mark, we go for that bastard, I'll cover you."

Bakugou only heard Kirishima's approval before he gave the signal.

NNN

Even in the dimly lit area Bakugou could clearly see the way Kirishima's face had distorted, leaving him with a monstrous appearance. It had obviously not only come as a surprise to his friend, but to their opponent too. This _unbreakable_ form crashed into the man, grabbing both of his arms and rendering him nearly incapacitated.

The woman had let out an alarmed cry, as Bakugou came in for the final blow…

The man blinked, having prepared himself for the worst, his muscles tense and his face holding a look of bewilderment, as he now stood with only his sister in the clearing.

"What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"I…he…they…" she stuttered, appearing at his side with a look of embarrassment, and held out her hands in frustration, "I panicked!"

Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose and stated calmly, "Bring them back."

"You know that's not how my quirk works," she huffed, a hand on her slim waist, violet eyes narrowing, "and you're welcome for saving your ass."

"We're not getting paid for overtime," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, "so where could you have sent them?"

She frowned, placing her index finger to her chin, "That is going to depend entirely on them."

NNN

To be continued…

NNN

Thank you so much for reading! I do hope that you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next segment, and please leave kudos or a comment to keep me motivated. It is really rewarding to hear from you!


	4. Life is more fun with Quirks

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the continued support, this chapter was my favorite to write, so without further ado…enjoy!

NNN

 _ **Life is more fun with Quirks**_

NNN

Kirishima awoke, warm in bed and let a groan escape past his lips. The sunlight had weaseled its way in through the slits of the blinds, and as he sat up, the boy began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"What a weird dream," he heard himself mumble to the empty room, his voice heavily ridden with sleep.

It was then that his breath hitched, and his red eyes widened at the sight of his surroundings.

"Oh my God…" he was on the verge of unmanly levels of hysteria as he tore off the duvet, jolted from the bed and ran towards the bedroom's full-length wall mirror…

Eijirou screamed!

NNN

Twenty minutes later, the boy had awoken the entire household…

Kirishima occupied a chair at the kitchen table, his legs bobbed anxiously, and after the umpteenth pinch to his arm, the sharp toothed boy believed himself to not be dreaming.

He was currently mulling over his predicament, while munching on a spoonful of _Lucky Heroes_ cereal. Eijirou blew upward in annoyance at the black bangs that managed to fall in one eye, while listening to Crimson Riot giving manly advice from the television. His mother hummed from the kitchen, as she did the dishes.

Kirishima was certain that he didn't have a fucking clue how or why he was back home. If that wasn't hard enough to imagine, well the boy couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around this concept: why was he currently sitting in his childhood home in his 5-year-old body?!

' _In times of worry, it's important to stay calm…'_

Crimson Riot's voice was wafting through the speakers as Kirishima chewed the magically delicious hero shaped marshmallows around in his mouth.

' _Try to remember what you must do to prevail…and it's manly to rely on one's friends…'_

Eijirou's crimson eyes widened, as he drained the milk from his bowl and set the bowl onto the table. He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and knew what he was about to do wasn't very manly…

"Mom?" came his innocently high pitched five-year-old voice.

"Yes, Eiji?"

He gulped, as her head came into view, her face calm and awaiting his response, "Can I call a friend on the telephone?"

She blinked, "A friend, dear?"

"Yes…I uh…" _Smooth. Real Smooth._ "My school and another are uh...pen pals! Yes! And mine gave me his phone number and said call any time!"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, watching as his mother pondered the information, bringing a finger to her chin…

The seconds ticked by painstakingly slow…

Then Kirishima was rewarded by the portable phone being presented to him!

"Thanks, mom," his delighted reply rang out as he hopped down from his seat and ran back towards his room.

NNN

Once behind the safety of the closed door the sharp toothed boy let out a sigh of relief.

 _Oh, please let Bakugou's parents be like mine and that they haven't changed their telephone number for the last 20 years!_

Furthermore…

 _Please let Bakugou be here and remember me…_

He quickly dialed his best friend's phone number and awaited a response. Finally, a cheerful woman—he recognized Mitsuki's voice—answered the telephone.

' _Bakugou residence.'_

"Uh…hi! Is Bak— _Katsuki_ home?"

Damn his high pitched nervous unmanly voice! Kirishima made a fist at such a horrid predicament. Even the little balled up fist was weak!

' _Katsuki?'_ She sounded confused before continuing, _'And who may I ask is calling?'_

"Kirishima Eijirou," replied the chipmunk into the mouthpiece of the telephone as he paced his room.

' _Kirishima Eijirou? Are you in my son's class?'_

"No, Mrs. Bakugou," Kirishima stopped pacing, he was making himself dizzy, "Katsuki's class and my class in Chiba are pen pals!"

' _Pen pals?'_ Mitsuki seemed to be pondering those words, _'And what has my son written to you?'_

More unmanliness spouted from those tiny lips of his, "Well, Katsuki seems to like drawing more than writing. He drew a real manly picture of himself using his quirk right in a villain's face!"

…It could have been a classmate's face…Kirishima thought that to be quite likely in his mind, if his story were even true!

Mitsuki let out a bark of laughter, _'That is definitely something my Katsu would do…and what do you share with him?'_

"I draw pictures of Crimson Riot and tell Katsuki about the kind of hero I want to be one day! A sturdy hero who protects people no matter how normal their quirk is!"

' _That sounds wonderful, Eijirou,'_ came an appreciative tone, _'Give me a moment and I'll get Katsuki…'_

Kirishima wasn't a bit surprised to hear the explosive conversation, although a tad muffled, he could still get the gist of it…

' _Katsuki, telephone!'_

' _I said, I am not coming out of my room!'_

' _I_ _ **said**_ _, telephone!'_

' _Who is it?! If it's grandma or Deku, I'm not—_

' _It's Kirishima Eijirou, he says he is your—_

The sounds reminded Kirishima of a flying door opening, smacking against the nearby wall and then the pounding of feet as they flew toward a goal.

' _I'll take the phone!'_

' _You will?'_

' _Give it to me!'_

' _Great! Take your breakfast too. It's your favorite, All Mighty-O's cereal!'_

' _Yeah, yeah…'_

After another minute of awkward noises coming across the receiver Kirishima heard, in similar chipmunk fashion,

' _Shitty hair?'_

There wasn't anything intimidating about the voice on the other end, but now wasn't the time to be cracking jokes.

"Bakugou! Tell me that you know what's going on," announced the sharp toothed boy as he lay sprawled across his bed.

' _How the hell should I know?!'_ The grumpy explosive boy commented, then he added, _'That was smart thinking…calling me at home…'_

Kirishima smiled, "I'm glad you're here, bro…by here, I mean like in the same time…"

NNN

5 minutes later…

"Do you think the quirk has a time limit?" Eijirou was nervous as he observed, "Look _Blasty_ , I don't know how the last 11 years went for you, but I'm not looking forward to reliving my childhood."

' _Calm down, idiot.'_

He could hear crunching—probably the consumption of _All Mighty-O's_ from the other line.

' _Most quirks have a time limit…either way, we need to meet up.'_

NNN

They'd managed to get their moms to agree to meet for a playdate. From Shizuoka to Chiba it was about a three-hour drive, however, a centrally located area had been selected.

Yet the days in between had dragged! Kirishima could only watch so many cartoons, but his kindergarten grades were exceptionally good that week.

Finally, the day had come, and the boy was strapped into his mother's car as they made their way for the official playdate.

NNN

Eijirou was practically pulling on his raven-haired mother's hand as the park came into view. He didn't know what he expected, not an immediate fix to this situation, but being reunited with his best friend made him excited.

The real consolation was when he caught sight of a miniature version of Bakugou, looking just as anxious as Kirishima felt.

NNN

Their moms—being much taller—carried on a conversation above their heads as the two boys stared at one another.

Katsuki arched a pale eyebrow and observed in all his high pitched five-year-old glory, "Your hair is black?"

"Ah, yeah," replied Eijirou with a nervous laugh, "I dye it for my hero image."

Katsuki didn't say, _that was a stupid reason_.

The sharp toothed boy grinned and reached out before ruffling his companion's hair, "Your hair is way poof-ier!"

The blond growled, to cover his embarrassment, and pouted, "Stop talking about hair and let's get going…"

The two women watched as the boys ran toward a plastic tunnel in the playground area.

NNN

Once inside their base of operations, the two future pro heroes got down to business…

"The last thing I remember is that we were going to win," commented Bakugou, leaning against the curved wall of the tunnel and facing his companion who was seated across from him.

"Yeah, I had grabbed hold of the guy, totally enabling him and—

"That was real fucking good by the way," interjected the blond as his gaze met that of his friend's.

Eijirou smiled, "Thanks bro…"

Katsuki coughed, "I mean, I would have finished him off—

"Yeah, I know that, _Blasty_ ," the raven-haired boy stated with a frown, "but then I only remember darkness and waking up in my bedroom."

NNN

They were starting to put together some possible outcomes when their base of operations had been infiltrated…

Katsuki saw a shadow looming overhead before the sight of his mother took form. She smiled and announced, "Here boys, I've got snacks!"

The blond huffed, "Go away, we're busy!"

His companion, however, graciously accepted the juice boxes and hero shaped fruit snacks, "Thanks Mrs. Bakugou!"

Mitsuki beamed and ruffled Kirishima's black hair, "Oh you're a delight. You can get together with my brat any time you like."

After she left, Eijirou heard the whispered, "Suck up." He didn't fail to notice the pout on his friend's face, as Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest.

NNN

Next stop was every child's favorite lunch destination…

Kirishima slid into the booth and placed his McHeroes Happy Meal box on the table. He opened the box and started to pull out his lunch, watching as Bakugou silently scrutinized the All Might Action Figure in hand.

Eijirou grinned, "I'll trade you my quirk fruit slices, for your hero cheese wedges."

Katsuki side eyed his companion, "Fine."

NNN

After lunch they had gone to the only place secluded—from adults—to resume their conversation…

Their new base of operations seemed to be a little unstable, but heroes had to be able to deal with the unexpected.

They spoke from the McHeroes ball pit…

"Our moms are going to separate us soon, so we need to figure out what we're going to do, Bakubro."

Bakugou started to answer, "Well we just need to—"

But Kirishima figured he'd have to wait for his friend to resurface after a kid, on his way to the ladder, plowed into the blond, causing for him to disappear under the sea of plastic balls.

NNN

Apparently Katsuki's bright idea had been a full-blown knock out drag out in the McHeroes parking lot.

"Katsuki, say goodbye to Eijirou."

"No."

" _Katsuki_ …"

"I said NO." He defiantly stated, shutting the back door of the car once more.

" _ **Katsuki**_ , now I understand that you seem to like Eijirou but—

"We _have_ to stay together."

Bakugou was certain that they needed to be together for the pair to make it back to the future.

Mrs. Kirishima merely smiled, but soon frowned, "Eijirou, unharden your hand from around that light pole."

"I'm sorry mom." At least one of them was apologetic, "It's not very manly of me to be so rude to you, but I really need to stay with him."

Mitsuki was starting to lose her patience, "Katsuki, look…I'm sure that Mrs. Kirishima and I can make it so you two can have a sleep over soon?" She looked toward the other woman for some support.

"Absolutely," encouragingly announced the fellow mother, "it'll be sooner than you think. I'm so glad you boys have found one another."

The blond was now being manhandled by his mother, his quirk so undeveloped that only tiny puffs of smoke escaped from the palm's of Katsuki's hands. He struggled against her strength.

"Unhand me!"

"You'll be able to team up and play again another day," offered his mother, opening the door of the car.

Aizawa's words seemed to ring through both of their minds, _'You'll be tested on your teamwork. Your willingness to be together and how you deal with the unexpected during a mission. In some instances, being separated from your partner can result in a life or death situation.'_

Eijirou's face turned to one of realization, "Bakugou, it's a test! Maybe it ends if we defeat the uh…people who keep us apart?"

Katsuki's red eyes seemed to reach the same conclusion, "Then get over here!"

"Oh, that's kind of sweet," commented Mrs. Kirishima, "playing a little hero game," but her strained expression said there was nothing _sweet_ about trying to remove her son from a light pole.

Adults were starting to avert their children's eyes from the scene, while some offered looks of sympathy toward the two mothers.

This was either going to work or Eijirou was going to be grounded for the next 11 years of his life…

"I'm sorry mom," the sharp toothed boy sure hoped he sounded sorry, he hardened his other hand and gave a quick _love tap_ to his mother's knee.

She gasped as he took off running to close the distance between him and his best bro. Katsuki's jaw was hanging loosely, as Kirishima reached forward, the scene from Kamino filled his mind…

' _Take my hand!'_

The blond stretched his hand out towards his partner as far as he could…

NNN

"Incoming!" cheerily announced the blonde-haired female.

No, the sky was not falling _Chicken Little_ …but there were two teens coming toward them at an accelerated speed. Her brother used his quick, leaping upward and grabbing both teens.

NNN

Bakugou awoke with a groan…his fucking head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and looked upward to find himself inside of their tent. The sunlight was making shadows against the sides of the tent. He turned his head to the side, to find Kirishima resting inside of his nearby sleeping bag.

A piece of paper caught his attention as he held it up and processed the information.

 _Hey Kids,_

 _Great job handling us last night! Sorry about the little field trip you had to endure, but you were only gone for like 6 hours…and if you're cool with it, we'd love to keep this a secret from Eraser Head. We called it your win and have awarded your team the points!_

 _We do hope that something good came out of your experience…it's obvious that you two will make great pro heroes in the future. Many heroes go solo upon graduation, but we think based on your quirk compatibility and the teamwork you displayed, you should think about entering the field as partners._

Katsuki smirked. It should be pretty fucking obvious thatKirishima was the _only_ one good enough to be his partner now or in the future.

NNN

I had this concept in mind for a long time. I thought chibi bros would be ADORABLE! I hope you thought so too. Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, I love hearing from you.


	5. Friendships are Snow Joke

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful comments and support for this series. It's winter, it's cold, so why not have a tiny piece with good bromance before the conclusion of this series?

NNN

 _ **Friendships Are Snow Joke**_

NNN

Since moving into the dorms, it hadn't been very likely that school would be cancelled due to snow; however, when the winter advisory came across the television screen in the cafeteria, predicting a couple feet of snow, was it any wonder that the kids became hopeful?

"I can't believe Principal Nezu cancelled school for tomorrow," happily remarked Kaminari from his seat at the lunch table.

"We should do something in celebration," observed Sero with a wide grin.

Bakugou occupied a seat next to Kirishima and was only half heartedly paying attention to the conversation, when he heard, "A snowball fight, that's a great idea!"

Kirishima thoughtfully chewed a piece of meat silently watching as Kaminari and Sero planned the details. Students from the other tables were now chiming in with their thoughts, a friendly battle-royale with teams. Hell, even Iida thought it might be a good game to develop their teamwork skills.

They were in their second year at UA now and not much had changed—the tests were longer, the training was harder, and as far as Katsuki was concerned, the extras were just as annoying.

"Kirishima, you'll play too, right?" Kaminari asked, already determining teammates for the snowball fight.

"Well, sure," good naturedly replied the red head.

" _Tch_ , that sounds stupid. Freezing your ass off outside…" muttered the blond, biting into a piece of his lunch.

Kaminari arched an eyebrow and then smirked, "Well we wouldn't expect you to play anyways, you'd melt all the damn snowballs in your hands before any were thrown."

Sero sighed, "Sorry dude, but we wouldn't have picked you for our team anyways."

Crimson eyes took in Bakugou's irritated expression. The sharp toothed boy was about give his friend some words of advice, but the bell rang signally the conclusion of lunch.

NNN

The rest of the afternoon, Kirishima hadn't been focusing on his lessons. Granted, he had improved since their first year, but the history of hero law wasn't keeping the redhead's attention.

By the time the final bell rang, the teen looked to have lost most of his usual energy, causing for Kaminari to repeat himself, "Dude?"

Kirishima felt a nudge to his elbow and looked upward to see Kaminari's worried expression, "You okay?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry," admitted the embarrassed boy, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure you're alright," pressed the blond, but his interrogation was brief when Sero and some of their other classmates pulled him back into the conversation about tomorrow's event.

Kirishima let out a sigh, and then he blinked at the idea that popped into his mind. Quickly gathering his books, the redhead put them into his bookbag before quickly exiting the classroom.

He didn't notice Bakugou, who had removed an earbud from one ear to grab his friend's attention and ask if he wanted to spar. The blond's brow furrowed.

 _Tch. Whatever, I'll ask that shitty haired idiot at dinner._

NNN

Well, Bakugou would have asked said shitty haired idiot, had Kirishima been at dinner…

Now Katsuki was stuck sitting next to an empty seat as his classmates carried on about their winter competition. Bakugou fucking hated winter, he had decided. It was hard on his quirk and the only things that seemed to sweat were his hands inside of fucking gloves.

Of course, the explosive teen, didn't really give two shits about what Dunce Face and Tape Dispenser had said earlier…he just didn't understand why a snowball fight was such a big deal.

Their class rep was carrying on about a team mentality. Teams could be 2-4 individuals and they should think of it as a battlefield, where stealth and tactics will be utilized. They were going to turn the entire track field into some elaborate snowy hell hole.

Bakugou grew more annoyed as the minutes ticked on…and the seat next to him remained unoccupied…

NNN

"I think Kirishima must be sick or something," remarked Denki as he put his tray into the receptacle, "He missed his favorite meat. I knocked on his door earlier, but he wasn't in."

"Should we bring him something?" offered Sero, as he placed his empty tray alongside of his companion's.

Bakugou quickly tucked something into his bookbag on his way out of the cafeteria before returning his earbuds to his ears to block out the idiocy of the world.

NNN

Katsuki had knocked on Kirishima's door at 7:04pm. They had a fucking study session, did they not? After the third knock, Bakugou decided that Kirishima wasn't in his room and that he didn't fucking care of if the idiot failed their history exam.

…Okay, so history wasn't Kirishima's worst subject, it was probably his best. The redhead said it was because the dates never changed, unlike math, where the answers changed all the time. The blond sat at his desk and tapped the eraser of his pencil against the book in annoyance.

NNN

At 8:10pm Katsuki had finished his homework. He stretched his arms over his head after closing the textbook and saw movement from outside of his window. It was snowing and based on the fat white flakes quickly accumulating on his balcony it had been doing so for a while. The ice crystals forming on the clouded window indicated that the temperatures had dropped too.

Tomorrow he'd likely be stuck inside with no classes and if Bakugou were lucky a few of his classmates might even catch their deaths—Grape Boy—or get lost in the forecasted feet of snow.

NNN

At 9:03pm a knock came from the teen's dorm door. With a groan, Katsuki set down his laptop and grumped to the door, already expecting who would be dumb enough to knock on _his_ door at this time of the night. Everyone knew if Katsuki wasn't in bed by 10pm it was a miracle.

Sure as shit, when he opened the door he met the face of the familiar redhead.

"I'm not fucking tutoring you at—

Kirishima was quick to cut him off, he seemed to be holding a bag in hand and was grinning, " _Blasty_ , please get your coat and boots on and come with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about it's—

For the second time in less than 2 minutes his friend had the audacity to cut him off! However, the sincerely fucking happy look on Kirishima's face made Bakugou cave. As he huffed, grabbing his coat and donning a pair of boots, Katsuki told himself he was only giving into the idiot's request, so Bakugou could quickly return to his room and enjoy some fucking peace and quiet.

"Lead on," he bitched, trying to ignore the expression aimed at him—one day Katsuki was sure to go blind, like when you stare at the sun for a great length of time.

NNN

It was pretty fucking cold outside, and there were already a couple inches of fresh snow covering the ground, as they stood out back of the dorms.

And just why the fuck were they outside anyways?!

Before Bakugou could voice those thoughts, Kirishima was taking something out of the paper bag and putting it on one of the explosive teen's hands. When the fuck had Kirishima gotten hold of one his hands?! Katsuki blinked dumbly, finding a…

"A glove?"

Kirishima grinned, "Not just _any_ glove, _Blasty_. I went to 1-H after hero law and had these made for you," explained the goodhearted boy, his eyes on the gloves in hand, "They are climate-controlled gloves!"

"What the actual fuck are you saying?" asked Katsuki in disbelief as he stood outside in the snow with a pair of black gloves, and _Shitty Hair_ holding his hands.

"You see," began the redhead, his crimson eyes meeting his friend's, "I really wanted to form a team with you for tomorrow's competition, and I know you said you didn't care," he practically groaned, "but I wanted you to be able to participate. It's just not right if my best bro isn't there."

Bakugou blinked in response to Kirishima's rambling and watched as the sharp toothed boy bent down, forming a small snow ball in hand, turned Katsuki's palm upward and dropped the ball. Katsuki found that despite the flushing of his face—a result from the fucking cold is all!—his hands weren't sweating inside of the gloves and the snow wasn't melting.

"You…" began the blond with a pout, his brows furrowing, "you fucking missed dinner and our study session to have climate-controlled gloves made for _me_?"

Kirishima laughed, wiping his damp hand on his pant covered thigh, "Of course, bro. Where's the fun in a competition if we can't all play?"

"You're so fucking stupid," remarked his companion, his red eyes watching Kirishima's face, no bite to his words, "you probably didn't even bother to eat anything after lunch."

"Nah, dude, it's fine. I just thought—

"Since I have to think of _everything_ , I might have grabbed you something," Katsuki looked elsewhere instead of at Eijirou's happy face. "You're going to need to eat that fucking meat wrap," announced the explosive teen, jabbing a gloved finger against Kirishima's chest, "because we need to formulate a plan to murder everyone in tomorrow's competition."

NNN

Kaminari's jaw dropped when took in the sight of a fortress carved out of snow in the corner of the appointed battle grounds. Sero, busy chatting with fellow classmates, ran into Kaminari's back.

"What's the—

All eyes went to the top of the fort to find _Lord Explosion Murder_ with a maniacal looking grin on his face, deck out in a black jacket and snow pants.

Midoriya whipped out his notebook and began muttering something as he quickly scribbled his thoughts onto paper.

Iida proclaimed that _this_ is exactly the type of unforeseen events that can happen to a pro hero—his arms nearly taking out Uraraka in the process.

Bakugou set his sights on Class 2A and clenched his gloved fist before issuing a battle cry, "All you extras are going down!"

Mineta paled from the aura of death radiating from the top of the fort.

"Oi, Kirishima," there was a glint of murder in those red eyes, "ready the catapult!"

"Aye, aye captain!" The redhead decked out in snowy red attire gave a mock salute.

Those with half a brain took Bakugou's threats seriously.

Todoroki gave stoic kudos to their snow work of art, and motioned for Momo to start creating some sort of shield.

Students started to scatter…

Kaminari pointed accusingly and hollered, "Kirishima! You traitor!"

The redhead merely grinned from his post, hand on the trigger. He'd be sure to thank Hatsume later for the use of this little _baby_ , "All's fair in snow and war, bro!"

NNN

Thanks for reading. Chapter six will be the last of this series; however, I do have another in the works. It will be a companion or a sequel piece. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I am extremely happy to have received 100 kudos for this piece. I could not have dreamed of such support from you. I have looked forward to every update over the last six weeks and am very excited to begin the companion piece, "7 More Days". While you don't have to follow me down an actual story road, (should you have commitment issues haha), I would love to hear from you, as I plan it's posting within the next week or two.

Again, many thanks and I hope this one isn't too rough on you…

NNN

 **If I Never Knew You**

NNN

 _Where the hell is that shitty haired idiot?_

Bakugou had definitely banged on the redhead's door enough times before getting pissed off and heading to breakfast on his own. They were serving a shit ton of meat that morning, as evidenced by Dunce Face and his mouthful of food when he greeted the blond.

"Kirishima's not with you?" Kaminari managed around the food in his mouth when Bakugou sat down at the table.

"I'm not his fucking babysitter," bitterly observed the explosive teen, tearing apart a piece of his breakfast in the process.

Kirishima didn't show up during breakfast…

NNN

Bakugou frowned, currently occupying his desk seat in class 2-A. Not like he'd make it noticeable, but the blond would glance ever so slightly at the clock and then back toward Kirishima's empty desk as the minutes ticked closer to the bell signaling the start of the school day.

Kirishima had five minutes before he was officially late for class. In the back of the room he could hear Pikachu mentioning unanswered text messages.

Three minutes…

His funeral, if Aizawa rolled up—in his sleeping bag—before the sharp toothed boy.

The sound of the sliding door of their classroom ended Bakugou's musings and silenced the rest of the class. Katsuki half expected to see his friend, in a disheveled state, quickly running toward his desk; however, it was their homeroom teacher instead.

If Aizawa noticed that he was missing a student, he didn't make it immediately known as he silently slid the door shut behind him and made his way toward the front of the desk—not clad in the usual yellow sleeping bag.

Bakugou mentally _tch'd_ because he and his friend were supposed to spar during their free period today. Now _Shitty Hair_ would have to spend it by doing an extra lesson because he was late for class. Could this fucking Thursday get any better?

Their lazy sensei cleared his throat drawing their attention toward the front.

"I am sure that by now you will have noticed that one of your classmates is not here…"

 _Here it comes…some lecture on being fucking late to class._

"Yesterday, Kirishima was sent out on a patrol with Pro Hero Fat Gum's Agency," calmly stated the educator, "It's usually against UA's policy to allow for students to begin a patrol after dinner; however, Kirishima got clearance from the principal based on his rapport with Fat Gum."

Katsuki could hear the buzzing from Dunce Face, Tape Dispenser and a few others in the back of the room. He sat with his chin in hand, elbow propped on his desk as Aizawa continued.

"Patrolling is a typical part of all hero work, but…"

The blond's mind interjected, _you still have to get your ass to class and—_

"There is always a risk that a call may come in that you aren't prepared for…"

Silence fell in the classroom, as the students began to assess the meaning of their sensei's words.

Midoriya raised his hand and Aizawa sighed, "Yes, Midoriya?"

"Sensei, isn't that why we are training to become pro heroes? We will be better equipped to handle the unexpected?"

Aizawa didn't have a snippy remark, since the freckle faced green haired teen looked so earnest in his assessment. "Yes, however," he drawled, "there will be times when your resolve as a hero will be tested."

The raven-haired man's hands took hold of the podium before him, "What would you do if a simple patrol turned out to be one that involved a hostage situation and a potential bomb?"

Midoriya had his notebook out, pencil in hand as he began to scribble down his response working out the details in his mind.

Aizawa cleared his throat, "A-hem," trying to hear his own thoughts over the muttering in the middle of the room, "Fat Gum's Agency received such a call last night. A villain had supposedly set a bomb in a building at a children's recital, twenty-two hostages were taken, and Fat Gum's Agency responded after negotiations between police and the villain failed."

Pikachu commented about being envious that he never got any action.

Bakugou had worked out the details, _Shitty Hair is the with the police filing a report…_

All eyes watched as their sensei picked up a black remote control in hand and the projector screen lowered from the ceiling at the front of the class.

"I am going to show you the encounter captured by an amateur's video camera."

Someone quickly hit the lights, as the students focused on the video before them.

It appeared to have been taken from a safe distance—probably behind a police barricade. The building, a two storied one, in a populated part of town with a sign indicating _Dance Studio_ was before them. The flashing of lights from nearby police cars and the sounds of the police chief's voice coming from the megaphone was caught on film.

Sero and Kaminari let out a cheer as the camera zoomed in on the arrival of Fat Gum and Red Riot. Fat Gum appeared to be receiving information about the current situation from a police officer as Red Riot nodded in response.

Not that Katsuki would admit it to anyone, but it _might be_ pretty fucking cool to see your friend on a film being used by your homeroom teacher. The blond could picture Kirishima's embarrassed face when he found out they had witnessed his rescue. He'd rub the back of his neck and Kirishima's smile would be wide and awkward laughter would erupt from his mouth.

 _How manly…_

Bakugou resisted the urge to snort at his own musings.

Fucking Deku was running commentary from his seat…

"She's a fairly new pro hero! Her quirk has the ability to transport and—

 _Blah, fucking, blah…_

The signal appeared to be given as Fat Gum, Red Riot and the Transporter hero—because Bakugou couldn't be bothered to listen to that damn nerd—headed for the building. Fat Gum—due to his fat absorption quirk—took the front entrance, the new pro with her long brown hair in a pony tail and neon blue suit took a side door and Red Riot hoisted himself up onto the fire escape headed for the second floor.

And then they waited…

Midoriya—in all his fanboy glory—stood and pointed toward the screen, exclaiming, "Look!"

Transporter girl was teleporting in with a child, depositing the child safely into the arms of an emergency personnel before disappearing.

Students had begun to clap and cheer in response as the same action took place by the new pro hero.

Bakugou was mentally counting…keeping in mind the number of twenty-two hostages…

They were up to thirteen when the camera began to shake in response to what appeared to have been an explosion. Nearly everyone in the class was now either standing or leaned forward in their seats.

Even Mineta was standing on his desk, "Come on hot pro hero—

That line of thought was soon silenced thanks to Sero and his accuracy with his tape.

The camera zoomed in toward the entrance of the facility, it was starting to crumble, and smoke was evidenced from the second floor. Police were seen running back and forth against the barricade to keep the public out.

One side of the structure was beginning to give way, as more shaking from the camera in hand, had the potential to give the students motion sickness.

In amongst the smoke Bakugou's eyes caught sight of orange, but he needn't inform anyone of it, because Deku had that fucking covered.

"It's Fat Gum," gleefully announced Midoriya, "His fat absorption quirk was used to grab hostages!"

 _Nineteen in total…_

"Look everyone," if Deku didn't fucking stop yelling they would all be deaf, "Fat Gum grabbed the villain too!"

Sure enough, the police were making their way toward a lanky dark-haired man dressed in black with a bomb on his shirt.

The suspect was apprehended as the camera took in Fat Gum's appearance. He was covered in debris and appeared to be coughing. The Transporter girl soon appeared with an adult.

 _Twenty…_

"Two more hostages," Bakugou found himself murmuring.

The female pro hero appeared with a child in hand, blood trickling down the side of her face as she fell on her knees.

She seemed to recognize the look on Fat Gum's face as her eyes widened and she held up her finger to indicate, _one more_.

By now the second floor had caved in…

"She's taking too long!" groaned Sero from the back.

It seemed like everyone in class 2-A was sitting with bated breath as the minutes ticked by.

"There!" cried half the class.

The last adult had been rescued, she looked banged up, as though she had been the victim of the cave in, but no one had time to remark on her appearance…

The camera dropped to the ground, as its owner fumbled, having fallen in the process. As the wielder grabbed hold, righted the camera and stood, the scene before them unfolded.

Citizens were screaming, some were crying as the building went up in flames and it started coming down fast.

Police had tackled the suspect who grinned, the view of a detonator in his mouth.

The next sight was a flash of orange as it ran toward the ruins of the building. Fat Gum started pulling debris from a portion of the structure still standing, the intense heat of the flames meaning little to him in his anguish.

A middle-aged police officer appeared in the view of the camera, his outstretched hand as he lowered it, "Show some respect…a kid just died a hero…"

As the footage stopped rolling, so had class 2-A frozen to their seats.

Bakugou could hear the hammering of his pulse in his ears, his breathing rapidly entering his lungs, Aizawa's slow and calm voice hardly making any sense as the lights filled their classroom.

"Pro Hero Transference informed police that Red Riot was instrumental at retrieving the last four hostages. They had been in a fallen section of the building, and Red Riot utilized his quirk to not only remove debris but keep the structure stable," serious eyes gazed upon the students, "Transference also stated that she was going back for him as Red Riot's exit had been blocked, before the last blast."

The nail in the coffin…

"Due to her own limitations, Transference can only take one person at a time. She told police that Red Riot smiled, stating, _'I'll be fine until you get back…just get her to safety…'_ Red Riot had been in his _unbreakable_ form for at least fifteen minutes at this point…"

" _Fat Gum and I have been working on something. At the moment, I can probably buy you a minute, but look out for me in our second year, bro!"_

Fifteen minutes shouldn't have been even possible…

"Knowing that Red Riot's _unbreakable_ form had never been taxed so far, Kirishima probably knew he wouldn't make it."

A muffled sob broke through the otherwise silence of the room.

The hammering in Bakugou's ears had only intensified, his hands opening and closing at his sides, eyes wide and unfocused.

Another sob erupted from one of the students.

A mutter of disbelief.

The tremble of someone's voice.

Aizawa's expression was unreadable as he observed, "This is the path you have chosen to follow. The harsh reality is that we don't all come back, but some of us can at least save others in the process."

 _Hammering._

 _Sobbing._

 _Disbelief._

"Kirishima's funeral will be next Friday, if any of you would like to attend," their sensei sighed, "Class dismissed. Take tomorrow off too."

The moment the door slid behind their teacher 3-A's world shattered.

NNN

Toshinori had been lingering in the hallway when Aizawa came into view, "Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

The pro hero seriously regarded the symbol of peace, "They need to get used to the mindset if they are going survive."

The former pro watched as his colleague headed toward the teachers lounge. The man could hear the cries from behind the closed door of the classroom and sighed, "For those so young to have to endure so much…it is a cruel reality in deed."

NNN

Bakugou can't recall much from the time he left the classroom until returning to his dorm room. His back is currently pressed against the door and upon hearing the click of the knob, he slides slowly to the floor as if all fight in him is gone.

" _Bakubro!" Kirishima announces before sliding his arm across the blond's shoulders, his wide sharp toothed grin in place, "Where are you going? Do you want to hang out?"_

Katsuki realizes he does…

" _Dude? You want to be my sparring partner today in gym class?" Kirishima asks, as they wait in the lunch line._

" _Who the hell else is going to be able to take a hit?" observes Bakugou, placing a bottle of juice on his tray._

 _The redhead rolls his eyes, "And here I thought it was because we were best bros…"_

They are…

Kirishima is Bakugou's first real friend…not some fucking sheep who fawns over him or follows him around like a puppy. Eijirou is someone worthy of being Katsuki's equal. He calls Bakugou out on shit.

Fuck, he even organized a team to save him—Bakugou definitely _didn't_ need saving—in Kamino.

If anything, that made Kirishima his shitty haired _best_ friend.

Katsuki could no longer see clearly, his vision marred by his stupid fucking tears, as he buried his face against his propped knees, hands wrapped tightly around his legs.

" _Katsuki, be sure to invite Eijirou over during summer vacation," offered his mom, "You two should go hiking and—_

" _Yeah, yeah…stop telling me what to do…"_

The blond can hear muffled voices as they near his door, in pursuit of their own room, _"I heard that on Monday there will be a new student at Kirishima's desk…"_

" _There are a lot of people waiting to get into UA…"_

" _I know, but don't you think they could wait? It'll be like he never existed…"_

But he did..

Kirishima did, _had_ existed…

" _Shitty Hair."_

" _It's Kirishima!" exclaimed the exasperated boy before him, "Remember my name!"_

He would. Katsuki would always…

NNN

That night the hunger pains were dull compared to the feeling that had settled into the teen's body. Bakugou just couldn't bring himself to leave the room. To venture toward the cafeteria and not see the sharp toothed boy shooting him a wide smile and remarking that the had saved his best bro a seat at the dinner table.

The last time they had spoken was at the end of classes yesterday. Kirishima had caught Bakugou up on his way out of the classroom.

" _Want to spar with me tomorrow, Bakugou?" he asked, while throwing an arm around the blond's shoulders as they walked._

" _You mean, you want me to kick your ass, tomorrow?" was Katsuki's retort._

 _The glimmer in those crimson eyes said that the challenge had been accepted, Kirishima clarified, "Sure dude, whatever helps you sleep at night. You know it takes a lot to keep me down."_

Katsuki can hear himself. He always gave in so easily to Eijirou's teasing, shaking the redhead's arm off his shoulders.

The blond realized he would do anything to feel the weight of Kirishima's arm across his shoulders at that moment.

NNN

Bakugou awoke to a soft knocking at his door. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and saw it was 10:02pm. He now realized he hadn't even bothered to turn the room light off before crashing against the mattress, ear buds in, and music playing to keep his mind occupied.

Truthfully, the teen didn't want to deal with anyone, but he heard another soft knock from the offensive wooden object and sighed.

Noting the time, it wasn't like Bakugou could open that door, left off an explosion, slam it and get back into bed.

He'd start with opening it…

Bakugou's hand silently fell from the knob, no worry of letting off an explosion, as the person before him came into view, the dim light from the hallway engulfing the figure. Katsuki's vision started to blur and he could feel his lip quiver against his teeth.

Before he could fathom what was happening, he felt two warm arms around his shoulders silently walking him backwards back into the safety of the room and away from the door.

"I'll explain everything…"

The whispered words and the soft click of the door were all Katsuki could focus on.

NNN

 _It was true that Red Riot had been in a jam. He was taxed, he wasn't even sure how he'd managed to stay in this form for so long. Now with the building coming down, the smoke rising, he had one last burst of momentum…_

 _Fat Gum jumped back as a wall shattered from the other side of the building and his protégé appeared, barely standing, chest heaving as he stood in the debris…_

 _NNN_

" _Red, we need to talk."_

 _Kirishima had just finished his shower, dressed and had a towel wrapped around his shoulders to catch the water which dripped off his red strands._

 _It was now after 11pm and Fat Gum had notified the school of the incident. His mentor looked uneasy as he leaned against the frame of the door—now in his deflated state._

 _Toyomitsu rubbed the back of his blond hair, "Okay Red, here's the deal…"_

 _NNN_

 _Kirishima floundered and then exclaimed, "What?!"_

" _I don't like it any more than you do, but Eraser Head wants to make a lesson out of tonight's patrol."_

" _But…" Kirishima's hands were balling into fists, "everyone will think that I—_

" _Died," interjected the man who thought of the redhead as not only his student but a kid brother._

 _Eijirou felt a hand on his head and saw the forlorn expression on Toyomitsu's face._

" _Jeez kid, I really thought you had," he gently smacked his hand upon Kirishima's head, "but I should have known better. You're too manly to be defeated."_

 _Shit like that always managed to take the wind out of Kirishima's sails…_

 _Toyomitsu had made a shit ton of food, which Eijirou would never turn down, but there wasn't much vigor as he chewed._

 _The redhead didn't sleep much that night, he could only think about his friends and what they would be told in the morning._

 _Yet, some part of him also understood…_

 _Heroes don't always win. They don't always come back…_

 _NNN_

 _He'd stayed with Fat Gum all day waiting for word that he could return to UA…and as Toyomitsu sat in the car after driving the boy home, Kirishima made a note to take this incident to heart._

 _By the time the teen had stepped out of the elevator, he knew everyone would be asleep. With a sigh, he had made his way toward his room, but a light coming from underneath Bakugou's door caught his attention._

 _His eyes widened, and his pulse sped at the opportunity…_

 _Oh please…please be up…_

 _It had taken longer than he had hoped but Kirishima heard the turn of the knob and then saw the face of his best friend standing before him. Bakugou looked shell shocked and Kirishima knew he was the reason for it…_

NNN

"I'm so sorry…" murmured Kirishima, still holding his friend in his arms. He expected to be blown sky high for what Bakugou must have thought, and being a man, he'd take that beating.

Instead, after having rambled off the entire story, he found Katsuki to be breathing calmly in his embrace.

"Kirishima," his voice sounded soft, and the short puffs of breath against his ear told Eijirou that Bakugou was choosing his words wisely, "you're such an idiot."

All that hype…just for an insult…

Kirishima scoffed, "That's rude, bro…"

The sharp toothed boy slowly began to distance himself but soon felt the blond's hand press in between his shoulder blades—holding him to the spot.

Okay, they could hug it out for a little while longer…

NNN

Thank you so much for reading! Again, I hope you'll check out "7 More Days", which picks up where this left off.


End file.
